Clone-Technique (Ninja-Technique)
The Clone-Technique refers both to one of the most basic ninja skills and the entire category of techniques based on self-duplication. =Capabilities= A Ninja-Technique that creates an intangible copy of one's own body, without any substance. Since the clone itself doesn't have the ability to attack, and thus can only be used to confuse the enemy, it is mainly used in combination with other ninjutsu. It's a basic technique, but depending on one's ingenuity, it can be used effectively. The clones may not dissipate when they come into contact with something. These clones can be easily distinguished by people with Eye-Techniques. A person with normal eyes can also distinguish the clones from the original, since the clones do not have shadows and will not disrupt the area around themselves with their movement (i.e. won't kick up dust, crush grass, etc.). =General overview= Clone-Techniques are techniques that create copies of the user or their tools. Though the standard Clone Technique is considered the most basic of ninjutsu, these techniques are highly versatile, often used to distract enemies or fool them into thinking they have landed a hit on the user. Corporeal clones can aid the user in physical combat, and even use techniques independent of the original. There are varying methods of creating clones, some techniques using only chakra while others require some sort of medium to give the clones form and substance. There are also clone techniques that transform another person or animal into a clone of the user, such as the Beast/Human Clone, as well as genjutsu which create illusory clones, such as the Mist-Servant Technique. Clone-Techniques can also be applied to material objects, such as the Shuriken Shadow Clone-Technique. However, such a feat is on a far higher level than using the technique on oneself. During his experiments on Shin Uchiha, Orochimaru developed a variant of clones, which were considered to be a higher class than the Shadow Clone Technique. The results are that each one is the same as the original, and that they will not disappear even if struck with sufficient force; the only method of dispersal is killing them.3 In a way, they are similar to White Zetsu's Parasite Clone, though unlike them, they have their own sense of individuality and free will, leading them to betray the original Shin when they see fit. These clones have also created their own clones without the original noticing, but had done so improperly, which resulted in various genetic and physical defects. Regardless, since they are not bound by the original nor can be dispersed like a normal technique, they are essentially separate, living individuals. Clones have been noted several times to be reduced in quality from the original in some way, shape, or form. Madara boasted that clones are useless against him and Obito mentioned the chakra received from a clone could not supply him the chakra he needed to use Kamui to sync with Kaguya's dimensions. =Derived abilities= Haze Clone-Technique At first glance it seems like a regular Clone-Technique, but the haze clone uses a cunning trap to lure out the enemy. Using this technique together with the Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique, the enemy is led to believe that the real body is among the clones. As the haze clones are not physically real, the attack will just pass through them. While attention is drawn to the clones, the real body attacks from the blind spot. During the illusion and resulting chaos, the enemy, who is caught up in the technique, can be easily defeated. =Sub-techniques= Shadow Clone-Technique Mist-Servant Technique The Clone-Technique is combined with Yin-Release to create a swarm of illusionary duplicates of the user to attack the target, multiplying every time the illusion-clones are damaged. Category:Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Ninja-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:Clone-Techniques (Naruto universe) Category:General Skills (Naruto universe)